Odio
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Odiaba a esa mujer, odiaba todo de Ada Vessalius ¿Pero por qué sin importar qué ella estaba a su lado? ¿Por qué lo estaba consolando en ese momento cuando más vulnerable estaba? ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo diferente y sin necesidad de apartaese de ella? ¿Es posible que el odio se transformara en otra cosa ? One-Shot VincetxAda basado en el retrace 97


**Hace rato que no escribia algo de Pandora Hearts y esta vez les traigo de pasada este one-shot de la pareja VincentxAda.**

** Espero que les guste n.n**

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Odio**

Odiaba a esa mujer, su sonrisa, la mirada de ternura y puro amor que tenía cada vez lo miraba. Odiaba su risa nerviosa, su timidez, sus mejillas teñidas suavemente de rojo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra o le tomaba la mano o simplemente se acercaba a ella. Odiaba su inocencia, su fragilidad, su confianza, su afecto, su sinceridad, odiaba el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Odiaba a esa mujer por mostrar afecto hacia él, la odiaba por sorprenderlo, por confundirlo, la odiaba por hacerlo sentir diferente, odiaba que lo volviera loco. Odiaba a esa mujer que aunque se había acercado a ella solo para utilizarla, la joven seguía a su lado, aun si la rechazaba o la trataba mal, ella siempre estaba ahí con él. Odiaba que en el instante que se derrumbó la rubia fuera corriendo hacia él para atraparlo entre sus frágiles brazos, acercándolo a su pecho, transmitiéndole su calor y cariño. De verdad en ese momento odiaba sentirse débil, sin fuerzas para apartarla de su lado y odiaba dejar que esa mujer lo abrazaba protectoramente mientras trataba de consolarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lo odiaba, era humillante dejarse mimar por una mujer y más esa joven que tanto detestaba. En ese momento envidiaba a Oz y a Gil por poder irse de allí, sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era que lo hubiesen dejado con la menor de los Vessalius.

- Tranquilo Vincent- Sama- Dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba con cariño el pelo del ojibicolor.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce con una persona como él? Alguien que utiliza a las demás personas para su beneficio, alguien que solo traía infortunio a su alrededor. Su voz era tan tierna, tan llena de cariño que hacía que la odiara más a cada momento.

- Yo no creo que sea una mala persona, no importa lo que hiciste en el pasado, no mereces sufrir así- Lo abraza más contra sí- Todos tenemos que tener una segunda oportunidad y acepto todos tus errores, tus penas, tus tristeza, todo- Le dijo Ada y Vincent se dio cuenta que ella estaba temblando.

¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué era tan buena? Solo quería que se callara, que lo soltara y lo dejara desaparecer. Entonces recordó que Gil le había dado un sermón de que no tenía que morir, que no se lo permitiría, hasta el payaso de Break le dijo de todo cuando le conto que quería desaparecer y ahora esa odiosa mujer con que debía vivir ¿Desde cuándo alguien a parte de su hermano se preocupaba por él? Aunque debía admitir que en el tiempo que Gilbert había perdido la memoria, el único que se preocupaba era él por la felicidad del mayor.

- Yo no quiero que desaparezcas, quiero que vivas, quiero permanecer junto a usted, te perdono Vincent-Sama y nunca me voy a alejar de su lado, no volverá a sentirse solo- Seguía diciendo Ada, quien notaba como poco a poco el rubio se calmaba.

¿Por qué esa mujer hablaba de estar a su lado? ¿A caso sabía que él necesitaba escuchar precisamente las palabras que ella estaba pronunciando? ¿No veía que eso solo lo abrumaba más y hacia que sus lágrimas no cesaran aunque quería detenerlas? Odiaba a esa mujer por decir lo que siempre quiso que le digieran y más por ser ella quien pronunciara dichas palabras.

- Por favor Vincent-Sama- Su voz es cortada por un pequeño sollozo antes de continuar, haciendo que el Nightray se tensara al escucharla llorar e inconscientemente la abrazó más fuerte - Déjame estar a su lado por siempre, quiero que vea el mundo de otra manera, deseo verlo feliz y si es posible compartir esa felicidad- Continuó diciendo la joven mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas que después dejaron de correr por su rostro al sentir como el rubio la estrechaba más contra él.

La odiaba por ser todo lo que siempre deseo, definitivamente odiaba a Ada Vessalius, siempre repitiendo las mismas tonterías, como si él pudiera aceptar todo lo que ella decía, aunque en el fondo era lo que más quería y odiaba tan solo el hecho de estarlo aceptando. También estaba lo otro ¿Por qué correspondía el abrazo que ella le daba? ¿Por qué no quería que ella llorara en su presencia? Eso igual que lo demás, lo estaba odiando.

- No es necesario que me respondas ahora, puedo esperar y aunque me rachases, siempre estaré para usted Vincent- Sama- Dijo la rubia, para luego suspirar y abrir paso a un ambiente silencioso para ambos, en el cual solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

El rubio ya había dejado de llorar, sus lágrimas habían parado cuando la joven había dejado de hablar. Esa mujer lo había podido tranquilizar y el ojibicolor odiaba eso y más que a pesar de todo dejó que ella lo siguiera abrazando mientras le decía palabras dulces, odiaba querer seguir escuchando lo que esa detestable mujer decía ¿Por qué Ada era tan cálida y reconfortante? Odio pensar en eso y más que al final no tuviera deseos de separarse de ella como instantes antes, prefería seguir estando en sus brazos y odiaba que le sucediera eso y sobre todo admitírselo a sí mismo que una parte de él quería permanecer a su lado. Odiaba los sentimientos que estaba experimentando con esa mujer ¿Pero no es posible que ese odio se transformara en otra cosa? De verdad lo estaba haciendo, precisamente odiaba a esa joven por hacerlo sentir algo que nunca había sentido ¿Qué estaba pasando con el Vincent Nightray que nunca permitiría que una mujer se le acercara de esa forma y más cuando esta lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable? Y Entonces se dio cuenta que había cambiado, que esa despreciable mujer había logrado que él fuera diferente , como odiaba al comprender que había perdido en su propio juego de atracción, para terminar preso en el amor que le brindaba la joven Ada Vessalius.

**Fin **

**Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado XD es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, así que no sé si me quedo bien.**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos**

** Hasta la próxima!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
